darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 56
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Bludgeon's Logs Category: Shank's Logs Category: Ambush's Logs Category: Scattershot's Logs Category: Murusa's Logs Category: Slipstream's Logs Category: Ratchet's Logs 9/29/2012 06:01 PM ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Residential Suburbs ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Decepticons' attack had just struck the city. The countless seekers seared throuh the air making short work of whatever was remaining of the energy forcefields that protected the city. On the ground, Bludgeon and others were trying to disable their opponents - autobot and Crystalin alike. Currently, a hot spot was here, in the residential suburbs. At long last the day had finally arrived. Bludgeon walked right up to the walls, showing the other decepticons that their general for this battle held no fear of their enemy. "Once, a great warrior said 'Give them nothing, but take from them Everything!'....Today, We will execute those words to the Letter. Fight hard, Decepticons. FOR LORD MEGATRON!" He roars, drawing his sword free and running right into the breach. Shank follows behind Bludgeon, one of the few Triads who are on the ground with two other young seekers, backing up the General as they clamber through the wall. Finding it somewhat conjested, Shank launches himself a short distance into the air, using his jetboots to 'jump' the others, landing right inside the wall and falling into a combat crouch instantly, his weapon at the ready. Discordia (Disco) pages Scattershot and Murusa: Report comes in: Omega Supreme has engaged Megatron at the main gate. Murusa was at the gates with other guards when the attack came in, she and her Angels were standing their ground in hopes of repelling the Decepticons threat to their city. She commed up the Autobots, just in case they could loan some warriors or even a medic.. Primus only knew how this cycle was goign to end. A comm comes in on the guardians. She frowns briefly as she focuses upon the seekers, "Shoot at their wings!" she yells at her group. "We are under attack! Defend the Civillians!" Scattershot yelled out. His blaster was drawn and firing at Decepticon mechs as he moved. The last report to come over the radio was that Omega Suprere was doing battle with Megatron. "I have to help him." the mech states as he charges forward. Ambush makes his way through the wall behind the other Decepticons. He keeps a little distance between himself and the other mechs as they make their way through to avoid clustered attacks of opportunity. His guns and clusters of rockets ready to rock. Ratchet hears Murusa's comm, checks and finds that he's local...very local. Ratchet rolls down the next street and sees fighting, looking for anyone who is downed as he rolls up to the edge of it before transforming. He doesn't see anyone down yet. He then looks around for any Decepticons that arent' engaged or who have the upper hand over an Autobot to engage. The Warrior stalks down the street, watching the battle unfold. It brought a slight grin to his face, seeing the wrath of his brothers and sisters in arms unleash their rage, yet he himself was calm. He looked for a worthy foe to engage, as the peons he felt were beneath him. He locked eyes Murusa, stalking towards her. Ambush hmphs as he starts in to the city, firing when an opportunity arises as he heads unknowingly in Scattershot's direction. He jumps up on to one of the buildings, crouching to survey the enemies nearby. Shank himself glances towars the General, watching him somewhat with awe. And then he was shaken out of it as targets start to come into view. He eyed up Scattershot, uncertainly of the well weaponed mech. Then a scowl at Ratchet, before turning back towards Scattershot, starting to lope quickly towards the mech as he fired his rifle at the Mech on the run. "For the Emperor Megatron!" Murusa comms Scattershot, "Get back here, he can handle himself!" She turns toward the sword wielding mech, "Okay youngster, let's see what you got." Lead mech versus lead femme... Metallicato vs Crystalocution.. oh yeah.. gonna its gonna be ugly. Her spear held in one head as she shifts her feet just so and gestures 'c'mere' at the mech. Shank attacks Scattershot with Unarmed and HITS! Scattershot's armor buckles but remains functional. Scattershot hears Murusa order him back and then is hit by a blast. "Did you just?" Then he heard the warcry. "Die you tin plated buckethead!" he then unloads his acid pellet gun on Shank. Scattershot attacks Shank with Ranged and MISSES! Ratchet ratchet looks around and sees Ambush looking like he's prowling for ..well, an ambush. Ratchet makes his way over to him, seeing as everyone else is gainfully engaged Ratchet attacks Ambush with Melee and MISSES! Bludgeon grins and runs straight for Murusa. Indeed it was going to be a messy battle, but one that was worthy of his skill. He lead in with an overhaed strike with his mighty blade. Bludgeon attacks Murusa with Melee and HITS! Murusa's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (87%) Your armor is in decent shape. (85%) Ambush leaps upward with surprising speed for a mech his size, out of the way of Ratchet's attack, "Tch. Spoil my fun." he says down at the Ratchet. He doesn't engage his jets as he falls, but rather some of his cluster-rockets fire off at them before he lands in a crouch. Ambush attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! Ratchet's armor buckles but remains functional. Without a response, the blue and grey seeker skids to a halt, boosting back into the air to avoid the acid gun of Scattershots'. His optics were bright as he landed again, aiming to land right BEHIND Scattershot, one arm lancing out to try and simply backstab the Crystalin. Shank attacks Scattershot with Melee and MISSES! Murusa sizes up the mech, watching his movements, careful not to let him know what she's going to do by making a move until she figures out the best possible location to strike. She moves to block the slash, but being older she isn't as fast as the mech. She grunts out softly then comes back at the mech, faking with her spear but actually striking out with her foot. Murusa attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and MISSES! Scattershot turned in time to miss the melee strike. His gun was still blazing as he attempted to wing the other mech. Scattershot attacks Shank with Ranged and HITS! Shank's armor buckles but remains functional. Ratchet shakes my head with that blow, knowing some wiring got disconnected there, but my systems rapidly stabilise. Ratchet takes out his scalpel, one he has tucked away in a forearm compartment for easy reach and slashes at Ambush, wanting to disconnect a few of his wires while i'm at it, while wondering when he lost his pistol. Ratchet attacks Ambush with Melee and HITS! Ambush's armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon saw the faked spear thrust and leaned away, avoiding the foot. He shakes his head at Murusa and comes in with his sword again. He brings his blade across in a horozontal slash, trying to utilize a spotted weakness in the older mech's form. Bludgeon attacks Murusa with Melee and HITS! Murusa's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (72%) Your armor is sporting some good dents. (65%) Ambush grunts a little as Ratchet swipes at them with the scalpel but the damage appears to be superficial at best -- This mech has some decent gear it seems. He sways and hops backwards away from them quickly, producing a mid-sized handcannon and blasting away as he tries to put some distance between himself and the autobot. Ambush attacks Ratchet with Ranged and HITS! Ratchet's armor failed to protect him against Ambush's attack. Shank yelps as he was struck again by the acid. He shrieked loudly, finding it seeping past his armor and into his internals, frying them. The mech smoked heavily, coughing as he leapt back now, hurling a tagger at Scattershot in one last attack to keep him occupied. "Falling Back!" Shank attacks Scattershot with Melee and HITS! Scattershot's armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa misses with the foot, not entirely surprised by it. She brings the spear up and back, readying for her next attack. This leaves her open for the next blade slash, she grimaces as armor and internals feel that one. She makes for a slash of her own! Murusa attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Scattershot ended up being hit by the tagger hurled at him. Scattershot wanted to give chase but the battle was here, not some fleeing Decepticon. He moved to the side and starting shooting more acid pellets at Ambush as he was fighting with the Autobot Ratchet. Ratchet Ratchet stumbles back, that blast having found a warped bit of armor and slid straight past my defenses, holding on to his midsection. Hearing the cry to fall back, he backs up as well, hoping that Ambush'll listen to his fellow Decepticons. He moves back to the shadows where he'll be less visible Scattershot attacks Ambush with Ranged and HITS! Ambush's armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon smirked as he was finally hit, and hit pretty good too. He gave his foe a nod before he aimed yet another one of his powerful strikes at Murusa, right where he had hit before....the weakened spot. Bludgeon attacks Murusa with Melee and HITS! Murusa's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in average condition. (55%) Your armor is in rough shape. (43%) As Ratchet withdraws and Scattershot covers their retreat and scores a hit on Ambush, he turns and dashes towards some cover -- Firing the handcannon as he moves trying to pepper scattershot and distract them. Ambush attacks Scattershot with Ranged and MISSES! Murusa gasps in pain, yes that had hurt a lot... her armor showing a bulk of the damage that was just wrought. One more hit like that... not good for the elder femme. She uses the pain though, determinedly regripping her spear and going for a stab at the mech. Murusa attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Scattershot had gained the attention of Ambush and now he was in a brawl with him. The large mech rushed forward attempting to smash his fist into the Decepticon. Scattershot attacks Ambush with Unarmed and HITS! Ambush's armor failed to protect him against Scattershot's attack. Ratchet backs off a little more until he spots Murusa and her damage. He makes his way over to her cautiously, not wanting to get in the way but wanting to flank Bludgeon. He takes out his pistol and aims for a crack in Bludgeon's armor while he's distracted, firing it. Ratchet attacks Bludgeon with Melee and HITS! Bludgeon's armor buckles but remains functional. Bludgeon grimmaces as he's hit again. He was definately going to need to get his armor looked at when this was over. He growled and decided it was time to unleash his other skills. He then gives a glare at ratchet. Then, suddenly, breaks into laughter. "It seems the leader of the city has Surrendered! We are still free to engage the auto-bots at will!!" He then lets fly the bolt at Ratchet. Shank puffs, sparking heavily from Scattershots' attacks as he jetboots to the nearst roof, taking a moment to breathe up there. When the call came out over the radio he grinned, waving his dagger in the air in victory. Ambush grunts loudly as another attack rains in on him, this time from close range. Rather than his usual strategy of trying to put some distance between them he clenches one of his large fists and tries to bring it down in an over-head fashion onto scattershots shoulder joint. Ambush attacks Scattershot with Unarmed and HITS! Scattershot's armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa frowns as that comm comes to her just as Ratchet shoots at the sword wielding Con before her. She cannot spare him a glance, however as she takes two steps back. "It seems," she says loudly for all combatants to hear her, "That Solarix is surrendering our city to the Decepticons." a frown at the Cons laughter as she crouches down to place her spear on the ground. But then the mech attacks the Autobot. "Cowardly." she hisses, using his distraction to snap her open hand toward him, intending to hit him upside the head in a 'correction of youth by an elder' sort of move. Murusa attacks Bludgeon with Unarmed and MISSES! Scattershot heard the announcement over the comm. He also felt the smash of Ambush. The one thing that pissed him off more than that was the seeker raising his fist in the air. He lifts his gun and aims it directly at the seeker trying to put him out of comission. Scattershot attacks Shank with Ranged and HITS! Shank's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: Shank has been incapacitated!! COMBAT: Scattershot's engine sputters as he runs on empty. Bludgeon moves at the last possible moment to about the attack. He moves to grab at the spear, and brings the blunt end of his sword towards the same wound he was pounding on before. "Fool. Know you fight your betters and suddender. Your Leader has shown wisdom and honor beyond your understanding. Agree to leave now, and by my honor you will not be chased." Bludgeon attacks Murusa with Melee and HITS! Murusa's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are badly damaged. (38%) Your armor is severely damaged. (20%) Ratchet Retreats rapidly in the direction of safety, an actiona also known as 'fleeing' but one Ratchet prefers to think of is advancing to the rear. "Ha-ha-HACK!" Goes Shank as he's hit by Scattershot, falling out of sight with a THUD and a trickle of smoke. He's out. Ambush's mechanical fash grins as Scattershot's attention is drawn away from him. It gives him enough time to backpedal before launching another volley of rockets at the guardian. Ambush attacks Scattershot with Ranged and HITS! Scattershot's armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa takes that shot right to the wound and knows she's done, her armor is bad off, her internals more so. She places her hand over the wound and with a grinding of gears kneels on a knee before their conquerers. Her head bowed downward, the femme says nothing other than to comm Scattershot to stand down. Bludgeon nods to Murasa. He then comms Ambush to hold back his attack, that the battle was over. "You did well.....You faced the one who dealt the killing blow to Daemonicron. There is no shame in your defeat." He says simply, turning to leave her alone. Ambush still had his handcannon held up until the order to stand down was given. He looks at Bludgeon and grumbles a bit before reluctantly lowering the weapon Murusa slowly gets back to her feet, grimacing in pain. She scans the battle field to be sure the other guards put down their arms. "All injured to the hospital." she comms to all still able to move about on their own. Assured those that cannot walk on their own will be helped out by those that can. She spares a moment to comm the Autobot as well, "Thank you for coming, but I fear it was for naught. Tell your leader that the city has fallen. We shall tend to our wounded and dead." Shank lays smoking on the rooftop, rather dazed now Scattershot looked towards the Autbot who got away and the direction of the downed Decepticon. He then looks at Ambush and Bludgeon. This battle may have been over but the war was not. Instead of submitting, he moved off in a walk if any of them fired on him, he'd transform and run off. He had no intentions of giving in yet. While this was going on, at the gates of the City, Omega Supreme, the last guardian, had been double teamed, and brought to his knees again. The shock of his defeat was felt within the city, as between Stormfront and the Emperor Megatron himself, he had been brought to his knees, left defeated and laying in serious condition before the city he worked so hard to protect. Megatron himself had moved through the city, not stopping to help even his own men as he had one intention: The Crystal City Temple. There, he faced down with Solarix. Though no shots were fired, it was a battle instead of will and words... which ended with the aged Solarix submitting to Megatron to save his city, on the condition that his own people would not be smelted down en masse. It seems this was agreeable, and the announcement raced out on the radio waves moments later. Crystal City Message: 5/1 Posted Author City Surrender Sep 30 2012 Murusa ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Citizens of Crystal City, it is with a heavy spark that I regret to report that our beloved city has fallen to the Decepticons. They dealt us a blow in battle as their leader talked with our leader. There was no choice but to surrender. Rules of occupation will be up once they are agreed upon. In the meantime, please do not provoke the Decepticons in any way. - Murusa, Angel Commander, CC Guardsfemme Ambush has made his way up to one of the taller buildings in the area to post up as a sentry. As Shank starts to flicker back awake he calls down to the other Con, "Not ready to be parted out yet?" he yells down before laughing in a loud and gravely voice. "... Ugh. Low blow." remarks Shank as he sits up carefully, favouring his arm "Sneak attack. Unfair." Bludgeon quickly sheaths his blade and moves towards where Shank had been laying. "You fought well." He says, lifting the con up onto his shoulder. Shank blnks as he was lifted to his feet by the General, still holding his wound. He straightens, as best he can with the Generals' support and nods. Slipstream arrives, landing near the group. She salutes Bludgeon, "All injured are headed back to Polyhex for repairs sir. The perimeter of the city is now secured." "Fine work all of you. I promised our victory, and we have it. Now, you've all earned your rest and repairs." Bludgeon says, leading towards the repair zone. Shank flips Ambush off as he's helped by Bludgeon, making sure the General couldnt see it. Slipstream frowns at that from Shank, she stands down as she looks over at Ambush and offers him a nod. "Seems you need repairs, Bushy." she notes. Ambush waves a large mechanical hand dismissively, "Not as much as the others. I'll get around to it eventually." he says simply, followed by a faint grin. Soon, the Decepticons were at the repair camp set up, since the trip to Polyhex was a long one after battle. It was open air, with places for jets and robots alike. The Mood was quite festive almost. Slipstream inclines her head, "Be as that may, you are to head in for repairs like everyone else." she notes, "Please do so now." Bludgeon looks over the two and simply shakes his head. "Stop acting like children." He says, before heading tto get fixed up himself. Shank sits down carefully at one table, having taken the worse in that battle than any of them as one of the doctors comes over to scan him. He lifts up one of his daggers, scowling as the blade was bent, and put it to one side "... Stupid Bot." he replies simply. Ambush just shakes his head a little bit, still grinning, "Yeah yeah. What are you? My mother?" he jokes, making his way towards the edge of the repair area where the quick-fixes are done on the cons who didn't get too tore up in the battle take place. Slipstream snorts softly at the verbal jab then nods toward Bludgeon, "Yes sir." Bludgeon looks over the two bickering cons. "Enough. You two will settle this once you are both repaired. Until then, you will both stop this." He says, putting his foot down. He had, in the end, opted to wait until he was last to get repaired. Shank smirks a little bit to himself. He got off free this time it seems! Ambush laughs a bit to himself before eyeing Shank. Yes, it looked he had plans for that troublesome little con. He lets the medics do their thing, repairing his internal and external damage before fading in to the background. Shank hums a little as he is repaired, and someone hands him a bottle. He grinned a little, and took a long draught of it, his optics brightening as he was refuelled quickly. Then a yelp, as the medic jars something inside his arm. "OW! Careful!" Bludgeon watches over shank carefully. "you did very well, shank." Shank pauses, startled that Bludgeon was still there. a look to the bottle, then he tries to be casual about it, nodding "Thank you." a pause "Training was key. It to blame. Err, no, to praise." Shank pauses, startled that Bludgeon was still there. a look to the bottle, then he tries to be casual about it, nodding "Thank you." a pause "Training was key. It to blame. Err, no, to praise." Bludgeon nods. "I would hope it was to praise.....after all....how often do you take a city?" Shank smirks "First time here. " he admits. Then pauses, before asking "... You?" Bludgeon nods his head. "Same....but the feel is like when I slew Daemonicron...." Shank replies "Missed that. Still at Acad... School." he growls a little in irritation, then takes another swig, deciding Bludgeon didnt care. Bludgeon nods. "It was not an enjoyable battle.....but it was a neccesary one..." Thank you for visiting. Please return soon. *********** D I S C O N N E C T E D *********** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Welcome to Dawning Age of Cybertron! A new TRANSFORMERS mush set four million, one thousand years before the classic comic series of the 1980s! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Use connect to connect to your existing Transformer. Use Connect Guest Guest to connect as a guest Transformer Use QUIT to logout. Use the WHO command to find out who is online currently. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ REMEMBER FOLKS: Bboards are your friends! Especially faction boards and board 2! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Loki has connected. Loki has connected. Last connect was from 174-125-121-173.dyn.centurytel.net on Sat Sep 29 00:42:22 2012. MAIL: 3 messages in folder 0 INBOX (0 unread, 0 cleared). + CharGen Approval + + General character generation settings. + + =+ + Points: 8 + + Stat points: 0 + + Has stats: yes + + Waiting: no + + Approved: yes + +----------------------------------------------------------------------------+ + This is the final approval room. If you believe you are done creating your + + character, have carefully reviewed the rules and regulations of Dark Ages + + of Cybertron, and agree to all relevant terms and conditions, type + + +chargen/submit. + + + + IMPORTANT: This decision is FINAL. If you think you would like to change + + any aspects of your character that are important to the game, other than + + the optional decision not to participate in the combat system at this + + time, now is your opportunity to go back and do so. + + + + The commands to submit for combat approval are: + + +justify/set - Sets your justification to . + + +justify/show - Shows what hardware/software requires justification. + + +justify/view - Shows your current justification text. + + +justify/wipe - Wipes your current justification. + + +crequest - Submits your application for Combat Approval. + + + + To see how to set up your character's chargen, type +commands. + + =+ Players: Loki - Exits: Software Chargen Software Done Welcome Room Modes CharGen Modes Back CharGen Stats There are no unread postings on the Global Bulletin Board. -----------------------------@Mail Softcode System------------------------------ Welcome back to Dark Ages! Here is a list of your Alts and their UNREAD @mail status: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You go to Done. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Welcome Room ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This large room can fit as many people as necessary. Painted straight down the middle, half of it was a deep, royal purple, and the other half a noble Red in coloration. Sitting on the division was a large, comfy couch - with matching purple and red sides. The red side is printed with Autobot logos, while the purple one has Decepticon logos. The Autobot side has TILL ALL ARE ONE printed over a nice coffee-shop looking diner, with a library. The Decepticon side though is darker, with a liquor bar and high stools and Karaoke. Players: Loki - Objects: Automated Guest Welcomer Encyclopedia Cybertronica Potted Plant Random Quote Generator Exits: End CharGen Approval Chargen CharGen Start Idle Idle Character Room Meet OOC Meeting Room IC IC Nexus -- OOC +Where Outer Court - Temple of Primus : Mouse, Ratchet, Scattershot, Solarix Residential Suburbs -- Crystal : Ambush, Bludgeon, Shank Unfindable : Discordia Welcome Room () : Loki (New BB message (7/2) posted to 'Announcements' by Scattershot: Need Technobots) Loki says, "I'm having issues with the wiki glitching up the formatting of the logs atm. But they should be readable by tomorrow." Solarix says, "odd. Ok" Loki says, "DUnno if its cuz I edit in notepad or what :p" Loki says, "and if I put it in word, it mucks it up even more.." Loki is frankly really frustrated with it.. Solarix isnt sure. You can send a mail to CHronos, he may know Loki says, "yeah I guess..."